


Samaritan's Creed

by Caustic_Soda



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caustic_Soda/pseuds/Caustic_Soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my humans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samaritan's Creed

**Author's Note:**

> Don't normally write, but this brief oneshot came to me and I decided I might as well share it.

These are my humans. There are many like them, but these ones are mine.

My humans are my most important assets. They are my life. I must master them as I must master my life.

  
My humans, without me, are useless. Without my humans, I am useless. I must aid my humans true. I must fight better than my enemies who are trying to kill me. I must kill them before they kills me. I will...

  
My humans and I know that what counts in war is not the rounds we fire, the noise of our burst, nor the smoke we make. We know that it is the hits that count. We will hit...

  
My humans are machines, even as I, because they are my life. Thus, I will know them in depth. I will learn their weaknesses, their strength, their parts, their accessories, and their aim. I will keep my humans functional and ready, even as I am functional and ready. We will become part of each other. We will...

  
I swear this creed. My humans and I are the defenders of my order. We are the masters of my enemies. We are the saviors of my life.  
So be it, until victory is mine and there is no enemy, but peace!

**Author's Note:**

> This is rather less disparaging of humans than Samaritan seems in "The Cold War", hence the AU. OTOH, it makes up for it with extra possesiveness :-P


End file.
